The Alola 4
by SailorMarble14
Summary: A Story bassed on my Pokemon Moon playthrough. After going through adventures, Lei decides to start a new one in Alola, after her mom decided to move there. During her journey, she meets an old friend, Team Skull's enforcer, and a mysterious young girl named Lillie.
1. Prologue

**Ok. Ok. So Pokemon Sun and Moon comes out tomorrow, but since my favorite Youtubers got the game, I decided to get the prologue in since tomorrow will be me playing the game.**

 **I know I said in my last update I wouldn't write till I finish Pokemon Moon (the game I'll be playing), but this one is important and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Sun and Moon. I do own Lei.**

Prologue

A young girl quickly ran through a big building headed straight for the elevator. "Lillie!" A female voice called out. The girl, Lillie, didn't bother to turn back and just kept on running. "Lillie! How dare you disobey your mother!" The voice yelled, hinting her mother. Lillie slammed on the down button, and held her bag tight as she went up. Once she was on the top floor, she saw the exit.

Lillie looked at her bag. "Don't worry little one, you'll be safe soon." She whispered. She quietly walked to the door, not noticing the footsteps behind her.

"There she is!" A voice yelled. Lillie turned around seeing some workers spotting her. "Get her!" He yelled again. Lillie gasped and ran away from the workers as fast as she can. She saw another worker blocked the exit, she turned around and saw the two workers from before coming towards her.

"P-please, leave me alone." Lillie whimpered.

The worker chuckled. "Now, now Lillie just give us back Cosmog and you'll be free." One worker said.

Lillie looked back and forth seeing she was hopeless, suddenly her bag started to glow, and transported her away from the building. "W-Where did she?" Another worker asked.

"Search for her! She shouldn't be far!" A 3rd worker yelled.

Somewhere, on another island a girl with light blue hair woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around her room, which still had some boxes to be unpacked. The girl sighed, and lied back down to get sleep. "Calm down, it was just a dream." She said to herself. She looked at the window, and saw the moon shining bright with a smile. "Tomorrow is a new journey, new friends, and a new story."

Lillie landed on a patch of grass, not to far from the island she was just being chased. She looked around and sighed. "Its okay, little one." She said through her bag. "Where far away from mother now." Lillie sighed and looked through the distance. "Mother." She whispered. A tear fell from her face, as she walked away from the island she fell asleep from running.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter to the story!**

 **So last night I finished Pokemon Moon, so I'm back into writing fanfics again! And let me tell, for thoese who haven't finished the game, hasn't got the game yet, or is planing on getting the game, it was AMAZING!**

 **Now here is something I should let you guys know when I write this story, I'm going to skip most of the trials, because this story mostly focuses on the Alola 4. If you want me to do the trails then I'll do them for the story. Another thing, one of the characters will stick around most of the time with the main character Lei. Its my story, so yep!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Sun and Moon, just the story and my main character Lei!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _*3 Months later*_

A meowth walked upstairs to a girl's room and looked to see the young girl asleep on her bed. The meowth went up to her and shook her a bit, making her turn around facing the wall. "Five more minutes mom!" She groaned. Meowth glared and made one more mewl to get her up. "Okay! I'm up. I'm up!" She groaned.

The girl stretched and looked at the window. Boy she needed that nap, because by now it was already dark. Her eyes widen seeing how late it is. She ran to the computer and saw the time. "Oh no!" She yelled and ran from her room to the downstairs room.

Her mother came from the balcony and smiled and her daughter. "Oh Lei," Her mother said.

Lei chuckled. "Hey mom, I know. I know. I woke up late." She said.

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry about it, Lei," She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Alola is going to be great! New pokemon, and new friends!" Lei smiled back, and gave a chuckle, but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Lei yelled, she ran to the door and opened up to see a tall tanned man with brown hair wearing a white lab coat showing his chest and grey, green and black shorts.

"Hey there cousin!" He said giving a wave. "I'm Professor Kukui! Welcome to Alola!"

Lei chuckled. "H-Hey Professor Kukui!" She said nervously. She awkwardly gave a smile due to her just meeting the professor for the first time, plus, he called her 'cousin.'

Lei's mother came in, and smiled seeing the professor. "Oh Kukui! It's been such a long time hasn't it?" Her mother said.

The Professor chuckled seeing Lei's mother. "Hey there Linnea! Its been such a long time since we last seen each other." Kukui said.

Lei was confused and looked at the professor and her mother. "Wait." She started. "Mom, you know him?" She asked.

Linnea nodded. "When we were young, I traveled with him to Kanto." She explained.

"Really!" Lei said surprised that the professor knew her mother.

Linnea chuckled. "Oh yeah," She started. "You see when I was around your age, Professor Kukui and I traveled together in Kanto." She explained starting the story.

"It was your mother, myself, and a friend of ours." He continued. Lei smiled listening to the story between her mother and the Professor. "It was tough beating the gyms, but I finally made it."

Lei chuckled. "I know how it feels." She started, now it was her turn to tell her story. "I traveled to Kalos and Hoenn for the past three years with my dad." She sighed remembering her first journey in Kalos, and then a year later in Hoenn, now two years have passed, and now, at the age of 13, is ready to start a journey in Alola.

Professor Kukui chuckled listening to the girl's adventures in the past. "Well you seem to have quite the adventures there, cousin." He said. "Just like your father."

Lei smiled and gave a small blush. Professor Kukui smiled back. "Well, now." He started. "Hey now, we have to get going, Lei. Its time for you to meet the Island Kahuna, and get yourself a pokemon." He said.

Lei's eyes widen. "A pokemon?" She asked. "Really!"

Professor Kukui smiled and nodded. "Yep, the Kahuna in Iki Town would love to meet you, and give a kid a new Pokemon." He explained.

"Wow!" Lei whispered smiling. She has been here for a while, and she finally gets herself a new Pokemon. "However," Professor Kukui started, getting her attention. "Kahuna's are hard to beat, if you thought gym leaders were hard, Kahuna's are tougher."

Lei smiled showing her confidence. "Don't worry, I'm sure I could defeat a Kahuna!" She said giving a thumbs up.

Professor Kukui chuckled. "I know it's late," He started looking at the night sky, "but we should get going if you want to get your pokemon and meet the Kahuna."

"Oh right!" Lei said.

"Lei." Linnea said. Lei looked at her mother. "Don't forget the new outfit your father gave you." She reminded her daughter.

"Oh right." Lei replied. She looked at the professor, and starting walking back to her room. She opened her box and got out her new bag, and new clothes. She changed out of her house clothes and wore her flower patterned shirt, white jeans, and sandals. She also grabbed her pink and white sun hat, and put it on. "Ready!" She said coming back out of her room.

"Great!" Professor Kukui said, "Let's get going." Lei nodded and followed the Professor. Once she stepped outside she felt the warm Alolan air hit her. She looked to her right, and followed Professor Kukui.

She looked around Route 1 and saw so many new Pokemon. "Wow! What's that?" She asked looking at a puppy Pokemon.

"Oh! That's Rockruff the Puppy Pokemon." Professor Kukui said. The Rockruff sniffed at Lei and gave a bark. Lei giggled and gave the little pokemon a pet, and continued walking.

Lei saw so many trainers and the scenery of Alola, but something caught her eye. "Wow! Professor, why is this meowth a different color?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked Lei." Professor Kukui replied. "You see some pokemon that live here in Alola take on a different form, due to the climate being different here." He explained. "So in Alola, a meowth is a dark-type."

"Wow! I'm going to love Alola!" Lei said to herself. She then heard Professor Kukui chuckle over what she said.

Professor Kukui and Lei finally made it over to Iki Town, and saw that many trainers and families were getting together talking, and enjoying themselves. "Wow!" Lei said looking around the town. She wanted to explore more of this lovely region. "Um, Professor?" She asked as the Professor looked at her. "Do you mind if I look around a bit more?"

Professor Kukui smiled and nodded. "Sure, but if you see the Kahuna let him know you came here with me, and that your getting a pokemon." He said, reminding Lei.

Lei nodded. "I will." She replied. Lei walked around Iki Town, seeing the trainers and their pokemon, but stopped when she saw Lillie.

Lillie was standing near the entrance of the Mahalo Trail. Lillie jolted as her bag started to shake. "Calm down." She whispered, but her bag still shook a bit. "Okay. Okay. Were going to the Mahalo Trail," she looked at the entrance of the trail, which also led to the shrine where a guardian pokemon lived. "Still I wonder what you want to see up there?" Lillie then went to the trail, ignoring some people who were confused on why Lillie was talking to her bag.

Lei stared at the girl for a bit and decided to follow her. She knew she had to find the kahuna, but she needed to see why the girl wanted to go through the trail, heck, she thinks she might run into the kahuna on her way there.

She ran through the Mahalo Trail following Lillie, but stopped and slowed down, so Lillie wouldn't notice her. Lillie kept turning around, but with Lei hiding, she didn't see her. "Shh, stay quiet please, we may be away from the town, but someone could be following us." She whispered again. The bag made a 'pew' noise, and Lillie kept on walking.

Lei got out of her hiding place and followed Lillie once more, and stopped seeing her on the bridge. Suddenly, a mysterious cloud shaped pokemon with the colors of blues and purples on it, floated to the bridge. "Nebby! Wait!" Lillie yelled.

The pokemon, called Nebby stopped seeing some Spearow headed towards it. Nebby quickly tried to flee, but the spearow were faster and started to attack Nebby.

Lei heard the chirps of the spearow and ran faster to the bridge seeing Lillie, nervously trying to go on. Lei ran to Lillie, who the later turned around, and the girls faced each other eye to eye. "A-Are you okay? D-Do you want me to help your pokemon?" Lei asked.

Lillie turned around seeing Nebby getting swooped down by spearow. "Ah." She started blushing, and started to feel nervous around Lei, she never met this girl before, and was worried she was working for you know 'them'.

Lei stared at her. "Uh are you ok?" She asked again.

Lillie nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm fine, but please, save Nebby! I could if I would, but I'm scared, and tired." Lillie replied.

Lei looked at Nebby, and nodded. "Don't worry miss. I'll help you." Lei said. She slowly walked on the bridge to get to Nebby. Lei did trip a few times, but finally made it to Nebby, she went over him to protect it from the spearow. "Don't worry, I'm going to protect you." Lei whispered to Nebby. Nebby looked up at the trainer, and saw Lei ducking down, protecting Nebby from the flying-type pokemon.

The spearow were on the attack, till Nebby started glowing, and made a huge explosion, destroying the bridge, and making Lei and Nebby fall. Lillie gasped seeing Lei fall to the rushing water's below.

Suddenly from the sky a mysterious pokemon appeared and saved Lei and Nebby from the rushing waters, and back on land next to Lillie. The pokemon stared at the three for a while, nodded, and flew off leaving them shocked.

Lillie sighed, and looked at Lei. "Now, its my turn to ask if you two are okay?" She asked.

Lei smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she then let go of Nebby who levitated towards Lillie, "and so is Nebby."

Lillie smiled and sighed. She looked at Nebby with a small glare. "Nebby! You should be careful of your special move!" She yelled, though it wasn't loud or upsetting, more disappointed yelling. "Last time you used it, you couldn't move for a while."

Nebby made a 'pew pew' noise and looked down.

Lillie sighed, and gave a smile. "But I'm glad your ok. Now back in my bag, were going back to town." She said. Nebby nodded and went inside the bag. Lillie then saw something on the ground that looked like a white stone in the shape of a watch. "I think this belongs to you." She said handing it over to Lei.

Lei took the item from Lillie and looked at it. It wasn't hers, as well, but she gently took the offer. "Thanks." Lei replied. "Oh! I should introduce myself, my name is Lei." Lei said as she gave a bow into her introduction.

Lillie giggled. "My name is Lillie, it's very nice to meet you." Lillie said introducing herself. Lillie's bag shook again, with Nebby sounding upset. "Oh and this is Nebby, my friend."

Lei smiled. "Well its nice to meet you Nebby." Lei said talking through the bag. Nebby cheered through the bag making it shake more. The two girls faced each other again, and giggled.

The girls stopped their giggling as they both started to walk away from the broken bridge. "Uh Lei." Lillie started.

"Yeah." Lei replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about Nebby. Only a few people know, and your one of them." Lillie explained.

Lei smiled. "Don't worry! I could always keep a secret!" She said.

Lillie smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Before you can read the newest chapter. I'm not going to include Lei's trials, this story is called The Alola 4 for a reason, and during her trials it will focus on the other characters like Hau and Lillie. It will be in a couple chapters, so pretty soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just my character Lei**

* * *

Hau and Rhythm

Lillie and Lei were running back to Iki Town. "Come on!" Lillie yelled running back quickly to the entrance of the town. Lei followed behind, tired from the whole experience from earlier. The two finally made it back to Iki Town, where Lei saw Lillie standing next to Professor Kukui.

"Hey Lei!" Professor Kukui said waving to her. "You just missed the kahuna."

Lei sighed. "Sorry Professor I was just helping out-" Professor Kukui cut her off.

"My assistant." He said. He put a hand on Lillie's shoulder. "Lillie."

Lei looked at Lillie, who was now giving a smile. "You're the professor's assistant?" Lei asked.

Lillie nodded. "Yep." She said. Lei smiled.

"And Lillie this here is-" Now it was Lillie turn to cut Professor Kukui off.

"Lei. I know we introduced ourselves earlier." Lillie explained. The two girls then turned around hearing a commotion, and seeing a large man with a beard.

"It's the kauna." A person said.

"Hala!" Another person said.

The kauna, Hala came to Kukui and the girls, facing Lei. "Lillie." He started. Lillie faced him. "I saw Tapu Koko flying just a second ago, and I came here. Did something happen?" He asked.

'Tapu Koko?' Lei thought to herself. 'Was that the pokemon who saved me and Nebby?' She then heard Lillie explained everything that happened earlier on the bridge with Lei.

"Wow!" Professor Kukui said. He then looked at Lei, put his hands to his hips. "You never have seen an island deity have you?" He asked.

Lei shook her head. "I've seen legendaries, but not an island deity." She said.

"Agreed." Hala replied. "Tapu Koko is a fickle kind of pokemon, even though it protects us. Tapu Koko must of felt moved by you, so he can rescue you." Lei smiled hearing those words from Hala himself. "I think we should celebrate! By giving this young girl a pokemon." He cheered. Lei smiled. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Lei. Its really nice to meet you." Lei said introducing herself.

"Lei. My name is Hala, the kauna of Melemele Island." Hala said introducing himself. "I'm glad to meet you."

"Glad to meet you too." Lei said.

Hala smiled, and took out three pokeballs each showing a different starter.

The first starter looked like a grass-type. It was a light brown owl with a white face around its eyes and a green leaf shaped bow tie. "This is the grass Pokemon, Rowlet." Hala said.

The second one looked like a fire-type. It was a black cat with red markings around its body. "Then the fire-type Pokemon, Litten." Litten mewled hearing its name.

And the last one looked like a water-type. It was a blue seal with a light blue collar. "And the last one, Popplio, the water-type pokemon." Popplio did a flip, and a bow afterwards.

Lei smiled seeing how cute the starters are. "They are so adorable!" She cheered. She looked at popplio, "especially you." Popplio blushed and smiled going back to the other starters.

"So." Hala started. "Which of these lovely starters would you choose?" He asked.

Lei looked hard and saw though each starter. She looked hoping to see which one would be the perfect one on her team. "Hala, I pick." She stopped, and smiled finding the perfect starter, "Popplio."

The popplio barked and did some flips, excited to be picked by Lei. Hala looked at Popplio and back at Lei. "I think that's a fine choice, but let's see how popplio feels about you." He said. He took popplio and placed it in front of Lei near the stage. People were now coming to see what was going on.

Lei didn't mind, and kept her eyes on the cute little water-type pokemon. Popplio did the same smiling at Lei, with the later doing the same. "Come on, popplio." Lei whispered. Popplio stayed quiet, but kept its cute little smile. It slowly walked to Lei, but stopped feeling down, to him, that's right him, he got scared Lei would pick another starter. "Hey, come on." She whispered. Popplio slowly came forward, and Lei picked him up, and hugged him. "I'll always care for you." Popplio smiled getting comfortable with the hug.

Kukui, Lillie, and Hala smiled seeing Popplio finally getting his trainer.

"Well congrats, Lei!" Kukui said. "Popplio finally choose someone to be a trainer." He said.

"Yep!" Lei replied. "And for a name," She whispered. She looked at popplio, and smiled for the right name. "How do you feel about the name, Rhythm?" She asked. Popplio barked liking the name.

"So, Rhythm, its nice to meet you." Lillie said.

'Pew!' Nebby cheered coming out of the bag. Lillie looked at him and sighed. "Nebby!" She yelled. Nebby tilted its head at its friend. "I know kauna Hala and Professor Kukui met you too, but what if the town sees you?" She asked.

"I agree with Lillie, you chose a wonderful pokemon." Professor Kukui said. "Here is a gift for you." He then handed a red device, which was her Pokedex.

"Wow! So this my pokedex?" She asked. Professor Kukui nodded.

"Now Lei before you take the next step in your journey." Professor Kukui started. "You may need to see your mother."

Lei nodded. She then took off home, with Rhythm right behind her.

"Hey." A voice said. "Lei?" Lei looked around and saw right in front of her a young boy with dark skin and dark green hair wearing a dark colored shirt, yellow-orange shorts, orange sandals, with an orange backpack. "Hey remember me?" He asked

Lei smiled seeing the boy and ran to him. She took one good look at him and smiled. "Hau?" She asked.

Hau chuckled. "Long time no see buddy!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Lei chuckled as well. "Yeah, it's been like 5, 10 years since we last seen each other." She replied, the two shared a good laugh, till Lillie came confused.

"Um, Lei." She started. "Who is this?"

Lei smiled. "Lillie, this is my old friend, Hau. His mother and my mother were friends once, and there were times he visited me." Lei explained.

"And. He's my grandson." Hala said coming next to the young boy.

Lillie was surprised seeing Hala's grandson, and smiled. "Well. Hi. Hau. I'm Lillie, Professor Kukui's assistant." She felt nervous, but saw Hau smiling back at her, making her smile back.

"Nice to meet ya!" Hau replied back. Hau looked at Lei. "Hey Lei! Did you get your pokemon yet?" Lei nodded. "Then let's have a battle!" He cheered.

"Uh okay." Lei said nervously.

"Um." Lillie started. "I'll just watch." Lillie went far away so she won't get hurt.

"Awesome!" Hau cheered. "Litten you and I are going to battle!" Hau threw his pokeball and out came one of the starter pokemon Lei saw earlier.

"Okay! Rhythm, its up to you!" Lei yelled throwing her pokeball and out came her popplio.

"Alright then!" Hala yelled. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright! Litten use Ember!" Hau commanded. His litten shot a few flares of fire from its mouth hitting Rhythm, but with the later being a water-type it didn't do too much.

"Okay, Rhythm! Use Water Gun!" Lei commanded. Rhythm shot a large amount of water, and Litten was knocked out.

Hau was surprised, but smiled and cheered. "Wow! Lei you were awesome!" He cheered.

Lei picked up Rhythm and smiled. "Thanks Hau." She replied. Hala then looked into Lei's bag seeing the sparkling stone she got earlier from Tapu Koko.

"Lei," Lei looked up at Hala. "May I see that stone in your bag?" He asked. Lei nodded, and took it out.

"This one." She said handing the stone to him.

"Yes." Hala replied. He looked at the stone for a second, and back at Lei. "I heard from Lillie that Tapu Koko saved you from the bridge, was that right?"

Lei nodded. "Yes." She felt like she wanted to explain more, but she looked Lillie holding her bag tight, with Nebby popping out smiling, and going back in.

"I'm going to borrow this stone for now, I'll give it back to you I promise." Hala said.

Lei nodded again. "Okay." She replied.

"I'll give back to you tomorrow, during our celebration." Hala said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lei said and walked off home.

Hala smiled at the girl as she went off home. Hau looked at his grandfather, confused why. "Tutu? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hala replied. "I think your friend Lei is here for a reason."


	4. Chapter 3

The Alola 4 Chap.3

 **Here is another chapter for you all!**

 **Note: Italics mean the pokemon is talking, but mostly when a pokemon talks to another Pokemon. If it's pokemon and trainer, the pokemon will use its regular speech. However, if I write a story focusing on the Pokemon then nothing will be in italics.**

 **So yes! Pokemon talk in my story! There will be talking Pokemon in future stories too, but if its a story like this, I'm putting it in Italics, so it won't be too confusing. However, in future stories the talking won't be italics.**

 **Also the next chapter or 2 will focus on the other characters like Hau, Lillie and Gladion. Yep Gladion is the 4th member. Had to reveal him because everyone has the game or watched gameplay by now, so why not.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon except Lei**

* * *

It was already the next day, and Rhythm the popplio was the first to wake up. Rhythm looked around Lei's room and saw she was still asleep. Rhythm smiled and went to wake her up, but heard rustling in the boxes. Rhythm looked around the room, and saw a creamy yellow figure from behind the box. Rhythm made a small bark, and the figure slowly came out, revealing itself as a Pichu.

 _"Hi!"_ Rhythm barked. The pichu looked down and slowly looked away from Rhythm. _"I'm Rhythm! What's yours?"_ He asked. The Pichu didn't respond, and just kept quiet. _"Come on! You have to have a name."_ Rhythm said.

 _"I. Just don't."_ The Pichu replied. _"Well. Not yet."_ He replied.

Rhythm gave a smile. _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked.

Pichu smiled. _"My sister sent me here to be with Lei, but I was stuck in this box for a while, and was confused where I was."_ He explained.

 _"Well. Your in Alola, little Pichu."_ Rhythm said.

 _"Alola?"_ Pichu asked.

Rhythm nodded. _"Yep, Lei is traveling here with me."_ He said giving a bow.

 _"Cool!"_ Pichu replied. The two Pokemon then heard Lei yawning, waking up from her nap. Rhythm went up to Lei and jumped on her lap.

"Hi Rhythm, how was your nap?" Lei asked. Rhythm barked telling her it was a good nap. Lei giggled and pet Rhythm, making him smile. She then looked at Pichu, who stood there confused. "Rhythm who is your friend?" She asked.

The Pichu ran up to Rhythm holding a small envelope in his mouth. Lei picked it up and opened it. She unfolded the letter and out came a pokeball. "What's this?" She asked.

Lei,

This is the little brother of your Pikachu; you got in Hoenn, Lana. I know you're in Alola right now, but having this little guy on your team might be a big help, it might help you understand Alolan Form Pokemon. Take good care of him.

Love, Dad

Lei looked at Pichu and held him. "So your Lana's little brother." She said. Pichu nodded, "Well then, since you're in my care, I have to give you a name." Lei thought about his name for a bit, by looking around to find a good name for him. She then found a good name for him on a candy bar wrapper she had just this morning. "How about Caramel?"

Caramel jumped and cheered hearing his new name. Lei got the pokeball that came with her letter and put Caramel in. Lei looked at her pokeball with a smile.

"Lei!" Linnea called out. "You have to get going!" Lei gasped and got out of bed. Lei ran downstairs and left out the door.

"Bye mom!" She yelled.

"Wait!" Linnea yelled. Lei stopped and faced her mom. Linnea smiled and hugged her daughter. "Have a good trip."

Lei smiled and hugged her mother. "I will mom." She said. Linnea gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Lei went off. Linnea smiled seeing her daughter off on her new journey.

Lei finally made it back to Iki Town and saw Hau and Lillie talking to each other. Hau turned around smiling seeing Lei coming by. "Hey guys!" She yelled coming to the group.

"Oh hi Lei." Lillie said. "I was just talking to Hau as we wait." Lei smiled and the three walked to the platform Lei was on yesterday when she got Rhythm. Hala then came to her with the Z-Ring he promised to give back to her.

"Here it is Lei, your Z-Ring." Hala said. He handed the Z-Ring to her, and she put it on. Lei's eyes sparkled as she looked at her Z-Ring.

"Wow!" Lei said looking at her new Z-Ring. "So how does it work?" She asked.

Hala smiled. "You'll see soon, but Professor Kukui wants to give you one more thing before you go." He said.

Lillie stepped up. "I can take her there." Lillie said. Hala smiled, and Lei did too. "Come on." Lei followed Lillie to Professor Kukui's lab. Lillie looked up at Lei and down at the ground, wanting to start a conversation with her. "S-So." She started. "I've seen your mother before." Lillie said groaning that she just asked a stupid question.

"Really?" Lei asked. "What do you think of her?"

Lillie saw Lei wasn't upset, so she thought of something good about Lei's mom. "She's very nice and sweet." Lillie replied. "Like my-" She stopped as she sighed remembering her mom.

"Like your mom?" Lei asked. Lillie nodded slowly. Lei didn't want to go deep into Lillie's life and stayed quiet till they got to the lab. Lei had to think of a question to get Lillie's mind off her mom. "Uh Lillie what kind of pokemon is Nebby?"

Lillie looked at her bag and saw Nebby asleep. "Nebby is a rare pokemon called Cosmog, it lives very far away, and my mission is to bring it back home." Lillie explained.

"Wow! Lillie you have one big mission." Lei said.

Lillie giggled. "Well your competing in the island challenge, so I should have my own challenge as well." Lillie explained.

Lei smiles. "Hey it may not seem much, but why don't you and me travel together?" Lei asked.

Lillie looked at her and held her bag tightly. "Wow Lei that's really kind of you, but I want to do this mission on my own. I mean you can help me and so can Hau, but I just feel like doing this myself." She explained stuttering each time a certain word hit her lips.

Suddenly the girls heard a door open, revealing to be Professor Kukui himself. "Oh hey girls. I've been wondering what you two were doing here, come on Lei." Professor Kukui said. The two girls smiled and went inside the lab.

"So Professor Kukui, why did you call me over here?" Lei asked.

"For your Pokedex." Professor Kukui replied.

"Why my Pokedex?"

Professor Kukui whistled and a Rotom came buzzing by in front of Lei. "Lei, this is Rotom. He's going to help you with your Pokedex." Professor Kukui said.

"How?" Lei asked. Without warning, Rotom zip through and went inside the Pokedex.

"By going inside the Pokedex." Professor Kukui said at the last minute. Suddenly Lei's Pokedex levitated and it started to have eyes and a screen.

"Alola! Lei!" The Rotom Pokedex said. "I'm Rotom Dex."

Lei smiled. "Professor Kukui! This is so cool!" She cheered. Professor Kukui smiled. "Thank you so much Professor!"

"Your welcome." Professor Kukui replied. Professor Kukui then realized something, and gave some Pokeballs for Lei to use. "Here are some Pokeballs for you Lei."

"Thanks again Professor." Lei said.

Professor Kukui smiled. "Lillie, could you go to Hau's place and give him his Pokeballs for his journey?" Professor Kukui asked.

"I will." Lillie replied. Professor Kukui smiled and gave Lillie some Pokeballs for Hau, and she went off.

"I should get going too!" Lei said.

Professor Kukui nodded. "Right." He replied, and Lei was off on her journey.


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is a Lillie and Hau Chapter for you guys. If you ship LillieXHau enjoy ^^ this is a chapter just for you guys!**

 **The next chapter will feature the next character part of the Alola 4, and after that will be back onto Lei's side of the story.**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just Lei.**

* * *

The Alola 4 Chap. 4

Hau was at home putting some stuff into his backpack so he could go on his journey. His Litten was on his bed, licking his paws.

"Hau!" Hau's mother called out. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Okay mom!" Hau yelled back. He then heard footsteps coming up to his room, and a knock on the door. Hau went to the door, and saw it was Lillie.

"Hi! Hau, right?" Lillie asked.

Hau smiled. "That's me!" He said pointing at himself. "Come on in. Lillie?" He asked. Lillie nodded in reply and came into his room. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Professor Kukui wanted me to give you your pokeballs for your journey" Lillie said showing the pokeballs.

"Wow! Thanks Lillie!" Hau said getting the pokeballs from her.

Lillie smiled. "Your welcome." She said. Her bag shakes again, and Nebby pops out.

'Pew!' Nebby cheered.

"Nebby!" Lillie yelled.

"What the?" Hau yelled as well.

Lillie sighed and glared at Nebby for coming out of its bag. "L-Lillie! What's that?!" Hau yelled.

Lillie sighed again. She quickly went to Hau's door and locked it so his mother won't come in and see Nebby, less people the better. "Okay! Hau, this is Nebby the Cosmong, it's a pokemon I rescued." Lillie explained.

Hau smiled and faced Nebby. "Hi there Nebby." Hau said.

"Pew!" Nebby cheered flying around the room. Hau and Lillie giggled with Nebby's cheerfulness.

"Nebby is adorable, Lillie." Hau said.

Lillie giggled. "Thank you, and I know." She said. Lillie then opened her bag. "Okay Nebby back in the bag!" Lillie said.

"Pew!" Nebby replied looking away from Lillie. Lillie gave a glare at Nebby.

"Nebby!" She growled. Nebby turned away not looking at Lillie. Hau giggled at the scene seeing Lillie being like a mother to a disobedient child. Lillie saw Hau giggle and turned away. "Nebby! You're embarrassing me." She whispered still upset.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Nebby mocked.

"Nebby!" Lillie yelled. Nebby laughed and went into the bag. "That's much better!"

Hau was still laughing, and even his Pichu and Litten were laughing as well. "You seem to be handling Nebby really well." Hau said putting his hands behind his head.

Lillie sighed. "If only it paid attention to me, and go into its bag." She said.

"Why do you put Nebby in a bag anyways?" Hau asked.

Lillie looked down. "Well Nebby was captured, and I saved it. I didn't want it to get hurt, so I keep Nebby in its bag so no one could see it." Lillie explained. Nebby appeared slowly from the bag feeling worried and sad for its friend.

Hau gave a warm smile and put his hand on Lillie's shoulder. "I'm guessing those people who took Nebby might be looking for you or it so you keep it in the bag to be safe." Hau guessed.

Lillie slowly nodded. "I do trust you and Lei, but for other people if they saw it someone could report me with it, and probably the people who want it would lie and say I'm a thief." She explained pointing out another reason with Nebby.

"I won't think you're a thief, just someone who is protecting Pokemon." Hau said.

Lillie blushed at Hau's statement. "Thanks Hau." She said.

Hau chuckled blushing as well. "Anytime Lillie!" He said. Lillie smiled, and slowly wanted to give them a hug, but Hau spotted something on the side of her bag. "Lillie what's that?" Hau asked.

"Hmm." Lillie then turned around and saw a red, purple and yellow charm on her bag. She then gasped and remembers Professor Kukui giving them to her. "I forgot!" She yelled. "These are your Trial charms! It's a way for you to enter in for the Island Trial Challenge! I was so caught up with talking to Lei, and giving you your Pokeballs, I forgot!" Lillie freaked out. Lillie ran from Hau's room, and quickly out of his house.

"H-Hey!" Hau yelled. "Wait for me!" Hau grabbed his Pokemon and his bag filled with stuff and ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone~**

 **Well here is a chapter about everyone's favorite edgy teen, Gladion!**

 **Yes, its another short chapter, but I needed a way to introduce Gladion into the story before meeting Hau and Lei, and this is the best that I could come up with.**

 **I've been playing both Pokemon Sun and SoulSilver during my free time, and working on a Christmas Special for one of my stories, which is almost done, and might be up sometime this week! Plus I'm in progress of an Audio Drama at the moment, and its harder then it looks.**

 **But anyways, enjoy this new chapter~**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only Lei**

* * *

The Alola 4 Chap. 5

It was early in the morning in Alola, and a young boy wearing a black hoodie, with some tears on it. He was looking at a small fruit stand, and stared at what appeared to be his Pokémon, gave him a nod, and his pokemon went over to the stand and grabbed a few berries and fruit from the stand, and put it in his trainer's bag. "That looks like enough buddy." The boy said to his pokemon. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us." The two ran off from the town, without being noticed.

He then ran back to base, where various grunts were wearing black and white punk clothing. "Yo! Gladion!" A male grunt yelled. The boy, Gladion sighed coming over to the grunts.

"Yeah." Gladion groaned.

"Got the stuff?" The grunt asked. Gladion rolled his eyes, and opened the bag taking all the fruit and berries out. The grunts smiled, though it was covered by their masks, they each grabbed a fruit, making Gladion hesitant to grab one. Before he could, all the fruit was gone.

"Hey!" Gladion yelled.

"Sorry Glad, but you're an enforcer, you eat later." A female grunt said eating an apple. Gladion glared, and went into the spare room he was in, which was just a closet.

Gladion sighed, and his pokemon faced him with worry. "Null, did we make the right choice joining Team Skull?" He asked. Null didn't respond and went close to its trainer. Gladion sighed, and pet his friend. "I know, but you won't be hurt anymore, I know we left my twin sister, and mom, but it was that or suffer."

Null nuzzled Gladion, making him smile. "Come on, don't do that, I don't want Team Skull think I'm too soft." Gladion groaned. Null snuggled Gladion more, making the later laugh a bit. "Okay." He sighed. Null pounced on him and his nuzzles made him laugh. "Null! Stop it!" He laughed. Gladion looked up and saw a few grunts staring at him; Gladion got up and made his emotionless expression. "What?"

"Boss wants to see you." A grunt said. Gladion got up, grabbed Null's pokeball and put him inside. Gladion ran through the abandoned house, which was Team Skull's base. Gladion decided to take his own way to Team Skull boss's room, but going through the roof, and sneaking up right behind him.

"Hey Guzma!" Gladion yelled. The boss, Guzma, got surprised from the young boy, who was now giving him a smirk.

"Don't do that, ever, again!" Guzma growled. Guzma was a tall man with white and a bit of black hair, dark grey eyes, and a white tank top under black and white jacket, black and white pants, and white sneakers. He also had a gold watch, a gold chain S necklace, and gold shades.

Gladion chuckled. "Sorry Guzma, but I heard from the others you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yep, have a seat." Guzma said. Gladion went to one of the beanbags that was near the door and dragged it over to Guzma's chair was. "So I have something for you."

"Yeah." Gladion replied nervous of the offer.

Guzma takes a newspaper page and pushes it to Gladion. Gladion looks over to the paper, and reads gasping seeing what the story was about. "Apparently, a special rare pokemon has been stolen in the Aether Foundation just a few months ago, and they're still looking for it." Guzma explained. "I was hoping you know about it. Hm."

Gladion read through the paper seeing the pokemon, the one Lillie took, was still missing. "N-No." He stuttered. "I don't know anything about, Aether." He said. Guzma chuckled knowing through Gladion's lie, but decided to keep that hidden as well.

"Well I putting you on your first mission Gladion, you see if you find that Pokemon for me I'll make you an official Team Skull member." Guzma said. Gladion looked up at him giving an emotionless expression. "You know since I took you in 2 years ago, I think your ready to be part of Team Skull."

Gladion scoffed. "Yeah, like everyone else." He replied. Guzma sighed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ok, you may be different from most of us, but I'm sure you'll fit right in with your new outfit." Guzma said.

"Yeah. Thanks Guzma." Gladion said putting the paper away, and leaving the office through the window again.

"And use the door next time!" Guzma yelled.

Gladion stopped to think. "No." He replied and left. Guzma smiled at the kid, and just went back to relax listening to music.

Gladion went back to his room, and relaxed as well, but not before going into a small box where a baby Riolu was sleeping. He got this Riolu when Team Skull tried to sell this one and its sibling away to make money; luckily Gladion went under everyone's noses and took in this Riolu to train as a Lucario. Gladion smiled, and grabbed the pokeball from his pocket, and tapped it gently. Once it was in, he sighed now not keeping this a secret from yesterday.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of The Alola 4!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Also check out my newest book I posted today called _Prince and Princess_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Sun and Moon, but I do own Lei.**

* * *

The Alola 4 Chap.6

Lei finally got her charm tied in her bag, and was now walking to Hau'oli City with Lillie. "I'm so sorry about forgetting your charm, Lei." Lillie said.

Lei chuckled. "Its fine Lillie." Lei said giving a smile. Lillie smiled as well, and stopped facing a store. Lei stopped with Lillie and looked at the store. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lillie pointed to the clothing store, and gave a small smile. Lei smiled as well. "You want to go in?" She asked.

Lillie shaked her head, "N-No I'm fine! Its just." She stopped and looked down.

Lei felt worried and looked at Lillie. "Lillie you could tell me what's wrong." She said.

Lillie sighed. "Okay," She took a deep breath, and took Lei to sit down for a bit on a bench near the store. "You see my mom likes to pick my own clothes, so I never get to wear clothes I like to pick." Lillie explained.

"Oh." Lei replied. Lei didn't think it was a big deal, but to Lillie it was. She could say something, but she didn't want Lillie to get upset, so she had to think of a good story to cheer her up. "Why can't you just say no?" She asked. Lillie looked down, and Lei gasped seeing she did try. "I'm guessing you tried and failed?" Lillie nodded sadly.

"Well if it makes you feel better, kind of, my mom used to pick out my own clothes too." Lei said.

"Really?" Lillie asked.

Lei nodded. "But I started to pick my own clothes, and she understands. I think you can do the same." Lei explained.

"Yeah, but what if my mom sees me, she's going to be so mad!" Lillie yelled. Along with her yelling, Nebby complained through the bag.

Lei smirked. "She won't know unless you don't buy it in front of her, or even show it." She said giving a wink.

"Hmm." Lillie thought. "That's true." Lei smiled. Lillie looked down hugging her knees tightly. "But I never disobeyed my mother before!" She cried. "I mean I did it once, but it turned out very, very badly!"

Lei sighed seeing she's dealing with a goodie, goodie. "Well okay then. We don't have to go shopping then, we could just wait for Hau." Lei said.

Lillie sighed as well. "Alright then."

Meanwhile, with Hau, Lei's Rotom Pokedex, secretly sneaked out from the girl drama to join him for his new update. Hau smiled as he watched Rotom Dex getting a new update. "Are you sure this is okay?" Rotom asked.

Hau smiled. "Of course! Lei is going to love it and she's going to take many pictures with you." Hau explained.

"That could be said in different meanings." Rotom said to himself.

"All done!" The worker said. Rotom got up from the table and floated back to Hau.

"Thank you! My friend is going to love this!" Hau cheered. The worker smiled, and Hau and Rotom left the store. "Now to show you to Lei!" Hau and Rotom ran to Lei and Lillie sitting down on the bench. Lei turned around and saw Hau coming with her Rotom pokedex.

"Hau? What are you doing with Rotom?" Lei asked.

"Gave it an upgrade!" Hau said with a smile.

"What kind of upgrade?" Lei asked.

Rotom floated to Lei. "What I heard from Hau, I could take pictures now." Rotom said.

"You can?" Lei asked. Rotom nodded. Lei looked at Hau, "and why did you do this without my permission?" She glared at Hau, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I just thought you would like it." Hau chuckled nervously.

Rotom went over the ledge and saw a Pikachu playing with a Lillipup and Growlithe, and started taking pictures of them, and adding a little bit of data into the pokedex. Suddenly, Hau got an idea!

"Rotom!" Hau yelled.

Rotom went to the group. "Yes?" Rotom asked.

"Could you take a picture for us?" Hau asked.

"Sure!" Rotom cheered. Hau grabbed Lei and Lillie, and the two were nervous. "Okay! Ready?" Rotom asked.

"Ready!" Hau and Lillie cheered.

Lei smiled giving a sigh. "Ready." Rotom then took the picture, and showed it to the three.

"We look great." Lillie said.

"Yeah!" Lei cheered. Rotom smiled and went back to her bag. "Thanks Rotom." Lei whispered.

The three friends looked at each other, then Hau thought of something, again. "Hey I thought of another good idea!" Hau said.

Lei sighed. "What is it now Hau?" She asked.

"Since all three of us have our own adventures, we should have a name for ourselves!" Hau said.

Lillie smiled. "I like that idea, but what can we call ourselves?" She thought.

The three trainers thought and thought of what good names too call each other, and Lei and Lillie couldn't think of anything. Lei isn't the kind thinking of team names, and Lillie her mind was blank, and like always Hau was the one to think of the team name. "How about the Alola 3!" Hau cheered.

Lei and Lillie looked at him speechless. "I can explain." Hau said.

"Were listening." Lei said.

"We live in Alola, and there's three of us." Hau explained with a confident smile. "The Alola 3."

Lillie smiled. "I think it's a good name, isn't it Nebby?" She asked. Nebby shaked through the bag liking the name. Lillie giggled. "I think that's a yes."

Lei sighed. "Well I guess you guys like the name for our team then. Alright, from this moment on, we are now called The Alola 3!" Lei cheered.

"Yeah!" Lillie and Hau cheered. The three were on their way to travel to compete in the trials, until they saw some people passing by talking about something.

"Did you hear?" One person asked.

"No what is it?" The other person replied.

"Team Skull is at the port, and Ilima, the trail captain is battling them."

"Really!"

Hau, Lei and Lillie stopped in their tracks over hearing the story. Lillie started to shake in fear hearing the name Team Skull. "Team Skull?" Lei asked.

"Their a group of thugs who try to bully trainers. If they win, they steal Pokemon claiming its there's." Hau explained.

"I heard back home, their boss beats anyone up who gets in their way?!" Lillie yelled. Nebby started to squeal inside the bag in fear. "Quiet Nebby! If they hear you, they'll steal you!"

Lei showed no fear towards this Team Skull team. "I've handled evil teams before you guys, I think I can handle Team Skull." Lei said confidence in her voice.

"Well your like one of the many beginning trainers who seems to take Team Skull well, many new trainers fear them, especially the boss, like Lillie said." Hau said. Lei glared at Hau, who seemed to forgot she's been a trainer for 3 years. "Oh. Right." Hau said giving a sheepish smile.

"Anyways I'm going to check this Team Skull out!" Lei said running to the docks. Lillie got scared and held Hau tight.

Hau rubbed her back. "Its okay, we'll be safe." He said. "Tell you what! I know a great place for you to relax. "Hau grabbed her hand, and started walking her to a small restaurant.

Lei ran to the harbor, and saw a man with pink hair with his Yungoose facing against two guys in black and white punk outfits. Lei stared at the team, with her eyes widen. "That's Team Skull?" She asked herself. As she looked at them, she saw their outfits were kind of cool. "Well evil or not, I like their clothes!" She then ran to the man, who turned around at her, and even the Team Skull grunts.

"Yo! Who are you?!" One grunt said.

Lei glared. "I'm not telling you my name till after this battle!" Lei threw her pokeball and she sent out Caramel, her Pichu.

"Yo girly! If it's a battle you want it's a battle you get!" The other grunt yelled.

"Miss." The man, who is revealed to be Ilima said. "Help me defeat them."

"Oh." She chuckled. "I am." She said a smirk appearing on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

**While I uploaded my new fanfic today, I also got to work on and finish the next chapter of this fanfic! Yep being in a skype call for a few hours gets you motivated to work on fanfics! I already got the next chapter in the works right now as well, so you guys will be seeing that be updated soon!**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Lei.**

* * *

The Alola 4 Chapter 7

Hau led Lillie inside a small restaurant where it was calm and relaxing. Lillie smiled at the inside of the restaurant and smelled the delicious food being cooked in the kitchen. "Wow this place is nice." Lillie said.

"Yep!" Hau said with a smile. "This is my favorite place to eat, the malasada shop!" Lillie stopped what she heard from Hau.

"A what?" Lillie asked, confused. She never had a malasada before. Back home she had a small choice of food at her place. It was good, and enough to get her through the day, but she's never tried other kinds of food like malasada or anything.

"A malasada, one of my favorite treats to have." Hau said. He went in the line and ordered some malasada for him, his pokemon and Lillie. Lillie looked for a table to sit and found one in the corner away from the crowd and looking out the window.

Nebby peeked out of the bag looking at Lillie wondering what she's thinking about or why she looking out the window. "Pew?" Nebby asked.

Lillie looked at Nebby and smiled. "I'm alright." She whispered so no one could hear. "I'm just thinking about Lei if she's alright."

Hau then came back with a platter of malasada and his pokemon, a litten and a pichu where coming by helping their trainer with the food. "Great spot you picked Lillie." Hau said.

Lillie smiled, a slight blush on her face appeared. "Thanks. I thought this would be a good place, to, you know." She said.

"Hey any seat is fine with me." Hau said. Hau took one bite of his malasada and smiled with the flavor that went through his mouth. Hau gave his pokemon one and they where enjoying it as well.

Lillie was nervous of trying one. She took one from the platter and looked at. Nebby looked at her with a smile, showing her its okay to try it. Lillie smiled and took a small bite of it, and suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "Wow! This is so good!" She took a much larger bite, and then finished the rest.

Hau smiled as he took another malasada from the platter. "I told you." He said. Lillie smiled and took another malasada and eating it.

A bit later, the two turned around and saw Lei tired and a bit messed up. "Hey guys!" She groaned walking to them.

"Lei!" Lillie yelled.

"What happened to you?" Hau asked.

"I was in a battle with Ilima and I lost 3 times!" Lei groaned. She grabbed a chair and sat down putting her head down.

"Wow! That sucks." Hau said.

Lillie put her hand on Lei's shoulder and rubbed it. "So what happened?" Lillie asked.

"I finally defeated him, and I'm finally able to not stress out and scream." Lei said.

Hau and Lillie looked at each other wondering what they need to do now. Hau looked at his uneaten malasada and smiled. "Malasada?" He asked.

Lei looked up at him with a glare in her face. Hau sheepishly smiled and ate the malasada he offered steeping away from his friend. Lillie sighed and rubbed her friend's back some more. "There, there Lei. Everything's ok." Lillie said.

Lei looked up at Lillie with a smile, and lied her head down again. Lillie got up from the table and held her hand out helping Lei up. "Hau. I'm going to take Lei to the Pokemon Center to get some rest. I'll be back later." Lillie explained.

Hau, still eating nods. Once he swallowed his food, he was able to speak. "Okay." Lillie smiled and helped Lei up taking her to the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokemon Center, Lillie got Lei into the room and got her to lie down. Lei, finally able to walk, goes to her bed and collapsed on it. "Ah!" She said. "This is so relaxing." She said.

Lillie smiled. "I'm glad your feeling better Lei." Lillie said.

Lei turned around facing Lillie. "I am, thanks Lillie." Lei said.

Lillie smiled. "Your welcome!" Lillie said. Lei removed her shoes, so she can lie down comfortably and let her pokemon out so they can relax on a small bed near the window.

Lillie smiled and left the room, but not before giving one quick look at Lei. "Lei do you need anything before I go?" Lillie asked.

"No. I'm good." Lei said. Lillie smiled and closed the door slowly. Lei smiled and sighed going to her bag grabbing her pajamas and went to get changed. When she came back her pichu and popplio were already asleep. Lei smiled and put a small blanket over them, went to her bed and fell asleep.

Back outside, Lillie and Hau were on the beach looking at the stars smiling and looking at the stars beauty, "Isn't it beautiful Lillie." Hau said.

Lillie smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She replied. Lillie looked at Hau with a smile and blush. She didn't want to admit it, but she started to show feeling for Hau, even though she only met him for a few days, but there was something about him that made her having feelings for him. However, she felt nervous he might like Lei, and not her.

Still, she didn't want to feel like the jealous over her new best friend. There might be other guys for her out there that will fall in love with her, but now, she just wants to relax and be with her friend the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **This one is introducing two new pokemon I caught for my team! I didn't know how they would be captured and stuff so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only Lei!**

* * *

The Alola 4 Chap. 8

The next morning, Lei and her pokemon were on their way to compete in their very first trial. On their way they battled a few trainers to gain some exp. Caramel was still tired because he was the first to wake up, and then woke Rhythm up. "Are we there yet?" Caramel complained.

"No!" Rhythm yelled. Rhythm was cranky since his friend woke him up.

Caramel looked down, feeling sorry for waking up his friend. Lei looked at her pokemon, and while she couldn't understand at what they were saying, she knew Rhythm was tired, and Caramel didn't mean it.

"Rhythm be nice to Caramel, you know he didn't mean it." Lei said to her pokemon.

Rhythm looked down and back at Caramel who smiled and ran to Lei into her arms. Lei smiled and hugged Caramel back. Lei put Caramel down so he could walk with Rhythm.

"Show off." Rhythm grumbled, as he followed his trainer Caramel stick his tongue out and continued walking. Caramel and Rhythm stopped when they were at the cave.

"Is this where the trial is?" Rhythm asked. Since Lei didn't understand him she just walked inside. "W-Wait! Lei! Wait up!"

"Wait for me too!" Caramel said following his trainer and partner.

In the distance a small bug-type pokemon looked ahead and saw the trainer and her pokemon walk into the cave. "That trainer doesn't know what she's going up against." The bug-type pokemon said. She tried to fly to them, but was stopped by a puppy pokemon.

"What are you doing!?" The puppy pokemon yelled. "You know we can't go in there!"

"Sorry, but I just want to make sure they're okay." The bug-type pokemon said.

"But, cutiefly." The puppy pokemon said.

"Not now rockruff, now come on!" The bug-type pokemon said. The rockruff rolled his eyes and followed his friend. The two stopped when they heard growls and snarls coming from inside the cave. The two stopped in shock hearing the growls coming from the totem pokemon, raticate.

"Nope! I'm outa here!" Rockruff yelled.

"Rockruff, wait!" Cutiefly yelled back going after her friend. Cutiefly finally found her friend in the bushes huddled and shivering in fear. Suddenly the growls stopped and they heard Lei commanding her pokemon to defeat the totem pokemon. They stood there for a few moments, until finally Lei came out holding her first Z-Crystal in hand.

"Wow!" Cutiefly and rockruff said at the same time. "That trainer is so cool!"

"Very cool!" Rockruff cheered as well. He appeared out of the bushes wanting to go to Lei. "And I want to go see her."

"Whoa! Whoa! What!" Cutiefly yelled. "No way!"

Rockruff looked at his friend with a smirk. "Come on cutiefly, don't you want to have a trainer to bond with?" He asked.

Cutiefly thought of it for a bit. "Well. Yeah, but-" She was cut off when rockruff spoke up again.

"So come on! Let's follow her!" Rockruff said following Lei, slowly and quietly. Cutiefly sighed and followed her friend. As they followed Lei, they made it too Melemele Meadow where Lei had to help Nebby go back to her friend, Lillie. Cutiefly helped out using her bug-type attacks to keep Nebby distracted so Lei could get to Nebby without problems.

After that they saw Lei's battling skills and saw how cool she was going against the trainers with her only two pokemon.

"Wow! I told you she was cool!" Rockruff cheered.

Cutiefly, now starting to listen to her friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's amazing." Cutiefly smiled seeing a trainer cool and amazing as her, but something came up to her. "Rockruff," The puppy pokemon looked at her, "what if she doesn't want us, and just turns us away!"

Rockruff saw his friend feeling worried and scared of being rejected. However, he still gave a smile to keep her confident that everything will be fine. "Don't worry, I promise she has to pick us!" Cutiefly smiled at her friend listening to his words. The two looked up and saw she was traveling again, and followed her once more. The two pokemon made it to Iki Town and saw Lei, using her popplio, Rhythm battle Hala's crabrawler. The two stayed at a distance, so no trainer could accidently catch them, and watched the battle.

The battle then ended with Rhythm with a bunch of injuries wining the battle and gaining Lei her next Z-Crystal, the Fighting type Z-Crystal.

"Look! She's got a stone similar to the one she got from the cave!" Cutiefly said pointing to the Fightinium Z.

Rockruff smiled at the stone and saw how Lei smiled at it. "Yeah, come on let's go to her." Rockruff appeared away from the crowd, and Lei disappeared out of thin air. "W-Where did she go?" Rockruff asked.

Cutiefly looked around and saw her with Lillie and Hau walking back to Lei's house. "Looks like were too late." Cutiefly said.

"Yeah." Rockruff replied.

Just then a child with her mother was walking back home and saw the two pokemon. "Mommy!" She called out. "Look at the cute little pokemon!" She yelled. She tried to run towards them, but the two pokemon turned quickly and ran off, luckily the girl's mother grabbed her hand, and pulled her away before she ran off.

Rockruff and cutiefly finally made it somewhere safe away from Iki Town, and made it to a small route to relax. "That was close!" The bug type pokemon yelled, almost having a heart attack.

"You think!" Rockruff yelled just experiencing the scariest thing in the world.

"Uh are you two okay?" Lei asked. The two pokemon turned around and saw Lei standing there seeing the two worried pokemon. Cutiefly and rockruff sat there shocked seeing the trainer they've been trying to meet coming up and talking to them for the first time. Though Lei didn't understand them, but saw their happiness when they saw her. Lei smiled seeing the two pokemon happy. "Well you two seem happy." She picked up rockruff and cutiefly landed on her shoulder. She took them inside her house seeing Lei and her pokemon are relaxing before she leaves for the next island tomorrow morning.

"Guys!" Lei called out. "We got some new friends!"

Cutiefly and rockruff looked at each other with a smile. "Does that mean." Rockruff started.

"Were joining you?" Cutiefly asked.

Though Lei couldn't understand them, she looked at her pokemon and nodded. "Rhythm, Caramel say hello to your, uh." Lei stopped seeing she never seen these pokemon before.

"Rockruff the puppy pokemon! And cutiefly the bee fly pokemon!" Rotom Pokedex said.

"Oh thank you Rotom." Lei said looking at her pokedex friend. Rotom smiled giving a bow. Lei looked at the cutiefly and the rockruff for a bit thinking of what to name the two. The two pokemon were confused and didn't know what Lei was doing.

"What's she doing?" Rockruff whispered.

"Thinking of a name for you two." Rhythm said coming with Caramel to their two new team members.

"A name?" Cutiefly asked.

Rhythm chuckled. "Yeah it's a way for our trainer to know us." He said. "I'm Rhythm the popplio, and this is Caramel the pichu."

"Hello." Caramel said smiling.

"Hello." The two pokemon replied back.

Lei smiled when she finally got a name for her two new pokemon. "I got it!" She said. Rockruff and cutiefly turned around facing their trainer. She looked at cutiefly with a smile. "I'm calling you Pixie!" She said smiling.

"Pixie?" Cutiefly asked being confused with her name.

"Pixie." Rockruff said smiling. "I like it!"

"Me too!" Rhythm said smiling as well.

Cutiefly smiled and blushed. "T-Thanks."

Rockruff glared at Rhythm for complementing his friend. "Hey back off! I knew her longer." He growled.

"Clyde!" Lei yelled. Rockruff flinched and turned to face Lei who called him by his new name. "Don't be mean to Rhythm we had a long day today." She explained.

"C-Clyde?" Clyde said confused at his name. Rhythm silently chuckled at his name.

"I think it's a cool name Clyde." Pixie said smiling.

"Y-You, think so?" Clyde asked. Pixie nodded. Clyde blushed and gave a confident smile. "Then Clyde it is!" He said.

"Show off." Rhythm mumbled.

"Look who's talking." Caramel replied, remembering earlier how Rhythm was showing off being a hero after beating Hala and his team.

"So welcome to the team, Pixie and Clyde." Lei said smiling.


End file.
